


Late Night Streaming (E-Boy Tweek x Vampire Butters)

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: My discord is doing a special event for my fiance and I and the characters that rep us are Tweek (me) and Butters (my fiance)!Had a lot of fun writing this little piece and might continue it in the future!
Relationships: Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Streaming (E-Boy Tweek x Vampire Butters)

“Finally home” Tweek sighed after shutting his door and flopped on his bed. After a long day at school and work Tweek could finally relax and do his favorite thing. Tweek quickly unbuttoned his old green button up and grabbed his dark purple shirt and rushed over to his desktop and booted it up.   
“Ok, overclock s-set and got OBS started nrgh” Tweek squeaked as he poked at his keyboard. A few minutes passed and little Tweek was up and running on Twitch and his followers started pouring in. Tweek had been streaming for a few months now and little did he know that he was gonna love streaming and become very popular too!  
“Hey g-guys!” Tweek smiled into his camera. Tweeks chat exploded with hearts and sweet messages asking about how his day was and such. The red on Tweeks began to grow and he let out a slight giggle.   
“Gah T-thanks dudes” Tweek giggled. “ I was thinking maybe some Ark gameplay to start the stream. A-are you all cool with that?”   
It was a very easy yes from his stream chat so it was decided. The boy launched Ark and logged in.  
“What the hell dude!” Tweek exclaimed. His base was being attacked by some dude kiting some creatures to his base. Tweek let out a little sigh and without hesitation started his crusade against this user.   
“H-he really thinks i’m not prepared for this?” Tweek asked as he looked at his chat. Within seconds he was out of his base riding on his main mount which was a Spino with a few of his Rex tames following him. To nobody's surprise the guy was sitting right outside. Just as Tweek was about to strike he recognized a very unmistakable laugh.   
“Craig?!” Tweek gasped. “I-I should have known it was you haha”   
Craig was Tweek’s best friend and and was one of the first to support Tweek’s streams and they often liked to fuck with each other. 

After streaming with Craig for an hour or two a superchat popped up on Tweeks screen.   
“O-oh what's this?” Tweek said as he heard the notification. He swiveled his chair towards his second screen.  
“WOW! A-a ngh one hundred dollar donation?” Tweek exclaimed. “ F-from your vampire boy”  
And that’s when it hit him. He must have finally been able to sneak out of his house.   
“I-I hope nrgh you’re on your way!” Tweek smiled into his camera. After taming some new rexes he heard a little knock on his door.   
“Hey sweetie, your boyfriend is here!’ his mom said. Without hesitation the bedroom door burst open and in ran a slightly taller boy with dyed black hair.   
“Honey!” Tweek screeched happily and leaped into the air. Butters caught him and pulled him into a tight embrace.   
“Hiya Tweek” Butters giggled. “Sorry i’m late, but i didn’t want to risk getting grounded so i wouldn’t be able to see you”  
Tweek giggled in response and grabbed Butters hand and brought him over to his setup. Before Tweek could even sit down Butters grabbed him and sat him on his lap as he slumped into the chair.   
“H-hey chat! This is my boyfriend Butters!” Tweek babbled. Butters gave the camera a little wave and went back to adjusting Tweeks headphones. Tweek was reading superchat’s when one caught his eye.  
“H-holy shit dude!” Tweek exclaimed and had to reread the chat. “A-a nrgh five hundred dollar donation?!?!? Y’all are so damn cute, take this and go on a super nice date ok? Love you babes!~ - BaconBit92. T-thank you so much for the superchat!! I p-promise we will go on an amazing date nrgh! I-i’ll post pics on my insta!”   
“We’ll go on a super nice date” Butters gave a big smile that flashed his fangs. Tweek playfully booped one of them with his finger and let out a giggle. “So whatcha playing next?”   
After a short pause, Tweek turned his head back towards his monitor and scrolled through his steam library.   
“Oh!” Tweek squeaked. “How about Among Us?”   
The boy paused and waited to see the responses in chat and sure enough as if the flood gates had opened the “YES” messages in chat spread like wildfire.   
“I guess it's gonna be Among Us” Butters responded. With one swift motion of the mouse Tweek already had the game loaded. Not wanting people to stream sniped he quickly logged into an online game. The two boys snuggled as they waited patiently for the round to start.   
“H-how honey?” Tweek said as he slowly sat up and grabbed his pheripherials a few more superchats popped up on the screen.   
“Hmm?” Tweek mumbled as he was focused on a task. “O-oh! Yes i do have an Among Us oc! H-his name is Cerberus! O-or Rus for short hehe.”  
Tweek went into some minor details while he puttered along and did his tasks all while Butters played with his boyfriends hair when Tweek was killed in game. This made Tweek jump and Butters got a little defensive.   
“H-hey what do you think you’re doing? Killing my boyfriend like that?!” Butters hissed at the screen. Tweek turned around and booped his nose, which caught Butters completely off guard.   
“It’s ok mister” Tweek beamed. “Just a game remember?”  
Butters shook his head and had that bright smile back on his face and nuzzled into Tweeks hair. The two streamed for a few more hours until Butters noticed the smaller boy really starting to doze off. With a gentle shake Butters woke Tweek back awake.  
“I think it’s time for bed mister” Butters laughed. Tweek gave a faint smile and thanked his followers for joining the stream and shut down his pc. Trying to stifle a laugh, Butters helped his boyfriend get changed into something more comfortable and laid him down in bed. Butters placed a kiss on his forehead and made his way to the door when he heard his name.   
“B-butters?” Tweek called out quietly. The vampire boy slowly turned around to see two big green eye’s eyeing him. “C-can you spend the night? I-I know its asking a lot, but i haven’t nrgh been sleeping well”   
“But Tweek y-you know how my parents....” Butters trailed off as he saw the glow in Tweek’s green eyes slowly fade. With a loud and playful sigh Butters made his way to the bed and slid underneath the covers. He hadn’t even laid down fully yet but Tweek was already attached to him and passed out. Butters planted a kiss on Tweek’s lips and made sure he was wrapped up tightly.   
“Night Tweekers” he smiled. “Sleep well and I will see you in the morning!”


End file.
